


Allowances

by Ignaz Wisdom (ignaz)



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-30
Updated: 2003-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignaz/pseuds/Ignaz%20Wisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray whispers it to Stella's collarbone, to her left breast, to her right hip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allowances

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfiction "Summer of '79" challenge.

Ray whispers it to Stella's collarbone, to her left breast, to her right hip. He's been saying it for weeks now, ever since the first time they ... and Stella has always been shocked, every time, and mumbled an acknowledgement or repeated the words back like an echo. Tonight, though -- and maybe it's the soft, secret smile that plays on his lips while he speaks the words, but suddenly she's possessed by an urgent, desperate need to know.

"Why?" she asks. The note of desperation in her voice is jolting, unnerving. _Embarrassing._ "Why do you love me?"

The question seems to catch him off guard, somewhere around her shoulder. He pauses, kisses her there. Licks his lips and appears to consider an answer.

"Because you're beautiful," he says quietly. "Because you're amazing." His lips moving against her arm send a shiver through her, deep into her belly, where his hand strokes invisible patterns across her skin. "I guess ... I guess because you let me."

She cards her fingers through his hair, and wonders what would happen if she stopped letting him.


End file.
